heartsofironfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мирная конференция
Мирная конференция позволяет победителям войны вносить долгосрочные изменения в статус проигравших стран, такие как аннексия или освобождение новых наций со своей территории. Триггеры Чаще всего мирная конференция инициируется страной, потерявшей больше всего победных очков, вследствие чего она капитулирует. Если несколько членов альянса участвую в одной войне и среди них есть крупные страны, то остальные страны капитулируют только после поражения крупных стран. Проигравшая страна просит мира. Setup In the case of unconditional surrender, the peace conference is created between the country that was forced to surrender (recipient) and the enemy that has the highest war participation against it (actor). The countries participating on the winning side are determined as follows: * any country that is at war with the recipient and is not at war with the actor * if any two of those countries are at war with each other ** remove the non-faction member if exactly one of them is in the same faction as the actor ** remove both otherwise * remove any countries that are more than 50% occupied by non-allied winners of the war (e.g. in a historical outcome Poland does not take part as a winner because they are occupied by the Soviet Union) The losing side contains all countries that * fulfill the conditions for surrender above * are at war with all winners * at peace with the recipient * have at least some war participation dealt against them * or were removed from the winning side due to being occupied Счёт Каждая страна-победитель получает очки, в зависимости от их участия в войне против всех стран-проигравших. Они могут использовать эти очки во время мирной конференции, чтобы предъявлять свои требования. Всякий раз, когда страна пропускает свою очередь на предъявление претензий, она получает очки, равные 20% от того, что она имела в начале конференции. Очередь Страна, которая набрала наибольшее количество очков, предъявляет требования первой. С этого момента ход переходит к любой другой стране, имеющей наибольшее количество очков. Это означает, что страны с более низким баллом могут никогда не получить свою очередь, если страны с более высоким баллом предъявляют требования слишком часто или имеют достаточно очков с самого начала, чтобы забрать сразу все. Если страна предъявила требование, оно не может быть оспорено в рамках конференции. В зависимости от конкретных правил страны (например, идеологии) могут выбирать из целого ряда вариантов: *забрать территорию *сменить идеологию *сделать марионеткой *освободить нацию *передать оставшиеся очки *пропустить ход (увеличивает количество очков }} от первоначальнго количества) *полностью отказаться от всех требований, распределив оставшийся счет между союзниками A country can also make demands on behalf of another winner (by selecting their flag on the left) but still needs to spend its own score for it. Actions taken will cost different amounts of points and cause world tension depending on relevant war goals, ideologies and territorial claims. Страна может тратить только 30% от своего текущего счёта на каждый ход или 30% от разницы со страной с самым высоким баллом. ИИ Поведение стран под управлением ИИ во многом зависит от идеологии страны. Демократия Демократические страны решительно выступают за освобождение стран. Они склонны менять правительство недемократических стран и забирать себе немного территорий, даже если у них нет претензий на это. Демократии не могут сделать марионеток в мирных соглашениях, но могут освободить нации. Коммунизм Коммунистические страны предпочитают марионетку в соседних странах, избегая заморских территорий. Фашизм Фашистские страны выступают за аннексию государств, но также создают марионеток на других континентах. Нейтралитет Нейтралитетные страны придерживаются более сдержанного подхода и в основном просто захватывают территории, на которые имеют претензии. Resolution When all winners are done making demands and, in the case of conditional surrender, the loser accepts, the selected changes get implemented. The winners stop being at war with the losers, ownership and control of states change according to the demands. World tension gets reduced by a fraction of what the war initially caused but this is usually offset by demands that cause new tension. Категория:Механики Категория:Незавершённые статьи